User blog:PantheonSasuke/Well, that was unsettling
So I was out of the house earlier today when I decided to play some DQIX, yo. I've been fighting Legacy Bosses now (since the charm of leveling against MKSs has sort've worn off after killing 802 of them), namely a level 1 Baramos since he is easy and not annoying like Murdaw and Dhoulmagus. Anyway, I enter the grotto ready to fight, only instead of seeing 'Baramos lv. 1' I see some jumble of text along the lines of 'P-S-asu kepo'. Now, I initially thought this might've been some minor bug, possibly caused by the poisonous swamp outside, so I leave the grotto to check it again, and the same weird message comes up (my main is P-Sasuke, so that's where part of that text came from). I leave the grotto a third time, but this time I immediately reenter instead of wandering around a bit outside, and I still get the message. I decide to check my attributes, and THIS is where it got freaky. The textures on all my characters, while normal on the overworld, were all buggy and pixely in the attributes windows. This obviously freaked me out, since that sort of thing is usually a sign of corruption on a game cartridge, and corruption usually equals data wipe, which is terrible for a game like this. I was beginning to wonder the extent of it, and went into the battle records where Stella's speech was also garbled (also beginning with my main's name, P-Sasuke) though her texture appeared fine. I went to look at the bestiary and, much to my discomfort, the monsters had messed up textures, too. When I backed out, though, Stella's text was the way it should have been, and going back to my characters' attributes showed that their textures were back in place. I even think the grotto name finally showed what it was supposed to, but it still weirded me out. I turned the game off soon after and booted it up again to see if it came back, because I certainly wasn't going to save after something that funky occurred. Everything seemed fine for the most part. Anyway, yeah, now my mind is filled with unrest. It's going to blow to inhuman ends if I turn the game on one of these days to see that the one and only file you're given is gone (though I suppose if corruption is the case then ALL the files would've been messed up regardless). Has anyone else witnessed such weirdness? If such, has anything harmful come up following it? Or is it just a harmless, if not utterly alarming, bug? Because the only other bug I ever noted in the game was the occasional absence of certain skill-set-granted abilities while perusing my lists, something usually remedied by going through my character's info to possibly 'remind' the game that I should have the knowledge of those skills. Well, thought I'd get that up there, see if anyone could relate, possibly ease my worries or give me reason to panic over a silly game. I'll probably cry a little if my save file disappears, but that much ya'll don't really need to know. Category:Blog posts